Dre Should've Said No
by mewmewChesca
Summary: Taken place right before Alli Leaves. She needs Drew To know one last thing. Song-Fic. Taylor sfit Shoud've said No


**Drew Should've Said No**

** Usual disclaimer applies here. I don't own Degrassi nor Should've Said No. TeenNick and Taylor Swift does. I also have a quick request. I am looking for three Eclare stories. One has Eli in a accident and he ends up handicapped. Another has Clare running away from her dad and his girlfriend and stays under a log at the beach and the third has Adam watch Clare and Eli trip over a crack on the floor and stays to see who else trips. I will dedicate a story of you choice to you if you help me out. Well… Here Ya Go!**

**Chapter 1**

"Clare, I can't do this," Ali said looking at the students filling up the cafeteria. Her heart was racing.

Clare grabbed her hand. "You can do this Ali. This is something you must do before you leave or else you _will _regret it. trust me. Besides think of it as a little payback," Clare said winking.

Ali laughed a little. "Yeah. I'm really going to miss you Clare. I love you. You really are the best friend a screw up could have."

Clare allowed a tear slid down her flushed cheeks. "I love you too, but you are _not _a screw up. Now go make me proud."

Ali nodded and walked up to the mini stage in the front of the cafeteria. "Hi, my name is Ali Bhandari. The song I'm about to sing is dedicated to a certain guy out there. After hearing this song I'm pretty sure you'll know who it is."

She nodded her head to her brother, signaling him to start the music.

_I'm so proud of you little sister, _Sav thought, popping in the CD.

Ali waited a few seconds after the music started, then took a deep breath.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you_

_Feels wrong_

_You say that you take it all back,_

_Given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_Should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

'_bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby_

_And you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past_

_You need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness_

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no_

_Should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

'_bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby_

_And you might still have me_

_I cant resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no_

_Should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice_

_Before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

'_bout what you did with her_

_Get back to me_

_And I should've been there_

_In the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why?_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby_

_And you might still have me_

Ali wiped away a tear as she stepped down from the stage. She ignored the enormous round of applause echoing through the school. Clare wrapped her arms around Ali.

"You did great," she whispered, eyes watery. Clare and Ali looked at the other side of the cafeteria where Drew was sitting, wearing a guilty expression.

"I hope that this will teach him a lesson and protect the next girl he goes after," Ali whispered.

"I'm sure it will," Clare replied.

Ali gave Clare one last hug, and Drew one last glance, before walking out the doors of Degrassi.

**I was shocked that no one had done this song, considering the fact that it fitted perfectly with Ali's feelings about the boiler room incident. I just had to write it since no one else would. Well I hope ya'll review. (as a Texan I am required to use the word "Ya'll" lol).**


End file.
